Romania's Surprise!
by Postman of Stories
Summary: It's Romania's birthday, and it was fun! Wishing that his birthday could be wonderful, Romania gets a little late Birthday present that will change his life forever!
1. Chapter 1- Who are you?

"I'm so bored." Romania said to himself

It was Romania's birthday and he was sitting alone in his room. Moldova and Bulgaria were out shopping. He just had a birthday party with his brother and best friend. It was fun, but Romania wished for something that would make his birthday wonderful.

He suddenly heard gunshots outside.

"Wh-what was that?!" He ran downstairs and as soon as he got there, the front doors burst opened!

A man came tumbling in. He stopped rolling and laid there, staring up at Romania.

"Who are you?" the scared nation asked him

"My name is Alucard. That's what I've been called." he said

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I was fighting ghouls and when I shot the head vampire it blew up and I crashed through your door."

Romania stood there looking down at Alucard, until finally he helped the strange man up.

"You look like an old friend of mine." Romania said with a smile looking at the tall man

"Hmph….I doubt anyone would want me as a friend."

"I'll be your friend!" Romania told Alucard with a bright smile

"Hm….well, I don't make friends, because I don't have time to do stuff."

"Well, anyways, it's getting late. Do you want to stay here for the night?"

"I like the night." Alucard said with a smirk "But I'll stay, because I am tired."

"Okay!" Romania led Alucard to the guest room. "This is where you can stay."

"Thank you." Alucard walked in and Romania closed the door behind him. He ran up to his room and pulled out an old album. He looked through the pictures until he found one of him and his old ruler, Vlad Tepes.

Romania was sad. The Turks had went to war and taken Vlad as a prisoner and killed him. He was one of Romania's best friends and ruler.

"Alucard looks a lot like Vlad." Romania said to himself "I wonder….they said they had killed him, but some say he still lives….maybe he is still alive!"

* * *

**Sorry that was short. The chapters get longer, don't worry!**


	2. Chapter 2- The Flower of Friends!

Alucard didn't sleep. He couldn't. He thought of Romania's smile. He remembered the times he got the same smile when Romania visited him. He missed those days, but he had to move on. Alucard's job was in England now.

It broke his heart a little to see Romania cry, after Alucard had been executed. _Does he even remember me?_ He wondered. Alucard had lost a lot of his memory, but he would always remember his love for his best friend.

Romania searched through an old chest in the cellar. It had been years since he looked at these old memories. He pulled out a picture of him and Vlad together. He smiled at it and set it on the floor. He finally found what he was looking for. Romania pulled out of the chest, a rose. An everlasting rose. It would never die. Vlad had given it to him, before he was executed.

"An everlasting love to show our everlasting friendship." Vlad said with a warm smile.

After those words, Vlad was taken away and killed. Tears rolled down Romania's cheeks at the remembrance of the sad day. He wanted to forget it, but he couldn't. Vlad had given him the most wonderful gift, and he never got to say thank you.

Alucard stood up and took off his coat, hat, and glasses. He looked at himself in the mirror. He could see himself, but regular vampires couldn't. Alucard was indeed a vampire. He used to be called, Dracula.

"Maybe if he remembers who I am, I will remember my past." Alucard said to himself

Alucard left his room and went downstairs to the library. The house looked very familiar. Then it hit him. It looked just like Bran Castle!

"My home….It looks like my castle…." He looked around the old library. Knowing ever turn and twist to the maze like room.

Romania bumped into Alucard and nearly fell over onto a stack of books, but Alucard caught him in time. Alucard had Romania's hand in his own and had his other hand on his back and with Romania holding onto the rose, it looked as if they were dancing.

Alucard helped Romania up and gave him a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but, um, A-Alucard….do you remember anything about this?" Romania showed him the rose and Alucard's eyes widened.

* * *

**I tried making this chapter longer, but I think I failed. XD I need to try harder! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3- Tears Appear!

Alucard stared at the flower for a few minutes before finally speaking "Where did you get it?"

"My best friend gave it to me, a long time ago." Romania looked at the rose, then back at Alucard. "Have you seen it before?"

"Yes, but it was a long time ago as well."

Romania looked at the ground sadly. He stood there thinking about the times he had with Vlad, and now how Alucard looked almost exactly like him. He looked back up and handed him the rose.

As soon as Alucard had the flower in his hand, everything changed. His eyes started glowing red and his fangs grew a little longer.

"Alucard?"

"I remember everything….I'm back!" Alucard hugged Romania tightly.

Alucard looked so happy. He had a huge smile on and his arms around the, what looked to be next to Alucard, a small nation. Romania laughed and hugged back. He didn't know why though.

"Romania, I'm back!" Alucard said

"Wait….Vlad?!"

Alucard shook his head "It's me, Vlad Tepes!"

Tears appeared in the nation's eyes. "I missed you!" He threw his arms around Alucard's neck and hugged him as tight as he could.

"I thought you died!"

"Well, um, yes I did die…."

Romania froze. He gave Alucard a weird look, suggesting he didn't believe him.

"The Turks killed me by cutting my head off." Alucard said "But, I was, um….turned into a vampire."

Now Romania looked scared. With his eyes widened and having a scared face, Alucard knew he must have just scared the nation.

"You….drink blood?" Romania asked

"Yes, I drink blood. Lot's of it."

Romania stared at Alucard. The man he loved so much, is dead and is now a vampire. He was scared, frightened even. Alucard saw the fear in Romania's eyes.

He stopped smiling. "What's wrong?"

"C-Can you put me down?"

Alucard set the nation down. Romania looked up at his old friend.

"W-why are you dead?"

"The Turks killed me, but I'm okay now."

"N-No, you're not. You're dead! You can't be here if you're dead!"

"Calm down. It's okay."

"N-No it's not!" Romania couldn't help but cry. Knowing his friend was truly dead. Alucard must be a part of his imagination.

Romania ran as fast as he could with tears on his cheeks. Alucard ran after his old friend, but Romania had ran into his room and locked the door.

"Let me in! Why did you run away?!" Alucard asked from behind the door

"You're a fake! I will never see Vlad again! Just go away!"

Alucard felt as though his heart just broke. Romania didn't believe him. He doesn't know it really is him. Alucard walked back into the main room and sat down. He found a picture of him and Romania from years ago. Alucard put the rose next to it and went to his room, packed up his stuff and went outside. He stopped.

"If you ever want to see me again." He placed the Hellsing card in Romania's mailbox "Just call or visit."

Alucard dissapeared and went back to Hellsing.

Romania stayed in his room crying over the memories of his friendship with Vlad.

* * *

**This isn't the end! There is another Chapter coming! Hope you liked it and Please Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4- Calling Hellsing!

Integra Hellsing. Head of the Hellsing Organization was sitting at her desk when suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello, this is the Hellsing Organization, Integra Hellsing speaking." she said

"Um, yes, I would like your best agent to please come over." Romania said into the phone.

"Why? Is there an emergency?"

"Y-yes…." Romania said blushing a little

"What is the emergency?"

Romania explained what had happened between him and Alucard. Integra understood.

"We will send him over."

"Thank you, Sir Integra." And he hung up

Integra put down the phone. "It would be splendid if Alucard got all his memories back."

-The Next Day-

There was a knock on Romania's door.

"Hm? Who is it?" He called

"The Hellsing Organization." A man's voice replied

Romania got up and opened the door to see Alucard. "H-Hello, Mr. Alucard." He said as he looked at the tall man

"Where is this emergency?"

"W-Well, um, it's in the garden…"

"Show me where it is in the garden then."

Romania led Alucard to the garden. They went through the maze and finally found the center of it.

"H-Here we are."

"I don't see anything, but flowers, bushes, and trees."

Romania looked down at the ground "There are no monsters. I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I believe you that you are Vlad. My best friend in the whole world."

Alucard stood there thinking over what the nation had just said, then he smiled.

"Thank you for believing me."

"Y-you're not mad at me?" Romania asked looking up at Alucard

"No, I'm not mad. I'm actually happy." He said giving his friend a gentle hug

Romania hugged his friend back. He didn't care if his friend was dead, okay yes he did, but he was happy that he was with him now.

As they were having a wonderful moment, Romania started hearing a growling sound and some moans.

"A-Alucard? What was that?"

Alucard didn't answer. He was paying attention to something that was moving behind some trees.

Finally something came out. A bunch of ghouls started heading their way! Romania let out a scream as he tried to hide in Alucard's jacket. Alucard pulled out his gun and started shooting the ghouls, while trying to keep his friend safe.

More ghouls came from all around them. "Romania! You are going to have to help me!"

"H-huh?! How?!"

Alucard picked up the nation and put him on his shoulders, then handed Romania a silver gun.

"Shoot them!"

Romania was scared, but did as he was told. He pulled the trigger and shot one of the ghouls down and killed it.

"I got one!" He yelled over the moans and screams

"Good Job!"

A Ghoul came up behind Alucard and grabbed Romania, pulling him off the tall vampire!

"Alucard!" The nation screamed his friends name

Alucard turned around after he had killed some more ghouls to find that his friend was gone.


	5. Chapter 5- You Hurt My Friend!

"Romania?..." Alucard said looking around the area "Romania!"

He searched and searched, until something caught his eye. He ran over to it. It was Romania's hat laying in a pool of blood.

"Romania…." Alucard picked up the hat and cleaned it up. He put the hat in his pocket and continued his search for his friend.

After a while he started getting a little tired, until he started hearing some moaning sounds. They didn't sound like a ghouls moans, but just to be sure he pulled out his gun.

He started walking towards the moans and then he saw it. A ghoul, but then he saw what was behind the ghoul. It was Romania, out cold. Alucard was furious and he began to shoot and kill. Search and destroy.

After all the ghouls were dead, he ran over to Romania and held him close. "Romania, Are you okay?" the Vampire asked his friend

"H-hm?...A-Alucard?" the small nation opened his eyes, when he saw that it was Alucard he threw his arms around him "I was so scared!" He said

"There, there, It will be alright."

Suddenly they heard some rustling from behind a bush, then a man came. He looked very pale, had pointy ears, and fangs.

"You must be the head vampire." Alucard said giving the man a glare from behind his glasses

"Yes indeed. You must be he one who killed my ghouls."

Romania hid behind his friend for safety "If those were you ghouls, then that means you sent them here. Why?"

"I wanted to get more ghouls of course." the head vampire growled

"Well, you are not going to get what you want." Alucard said

"Wh-what?! What do you mean?!"

"Because….I won't let you!" Alucard ran at the vampire, and stabbed him with his fingers stretched out like a knife

Romania watched the head vampire scream then turn into dust and blood.

Alucard turned around and faced his friend "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…." the nation told him

Alucard walked over and gave Romania a hug "I'm glad you're okay."

"Th-thank you." he said hugging his friend "L-let's go inside, maybe we can get something to eat."

"That sounds nice." Alucard stated with a smirk

Romania blushed "O-okay." and they walked together to the castle.


End file.
